Making Choices
by nccntrygrl31
Summary: What if Bella was a vamp and she and Rosalie were members of the Volturi.. What would happen if they went to fight the "vegetarian" Cullens and Rose saw her lost love Emmett and Bella met Edward. Would they fight with the Volturi or risk it all for love?
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Twilight or the Twilight characters**

_**This is my first time publicly posting fan fic I've written, hope you all enjoy it. Many thanks to Caren for all the advice and help!**_

I slammed the door to my room, threw down my book bag in the floor and landed face down across my bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get back down here this instant young lady!" My mother's voice bellowed up the staircase.

"Fuck you!" I grabbed the remote to my stereo and turned it to disc 4, track 10. Loud angry hate rock filled the air, drowning out my screaming mother.

_Earlier that day…_

"Awww come on Eric…." I nibbled a little bit on his earlobe.

"Bella, the janitor could come in here any minute."

My knee slid up between his legs, gently nudging the hardness of his crotch. "And….isn't that part of the thrill."

I slid my hands down and started undoing his belt. Five minutes later I had my legs wrapped around his waist and was practically spearing myself on his dick, when, just like he predicted…

"Holy Shit!"

"Fuck…Bella, I told you…" I slid off Eric as his tried to jerk his pants back up. I giggled.

"Hey Ed! How's the trash treating you?" I popped my bubble gum and patted good ol' janitor Ed on the shoulder on my way towards the door. He went even more slack jawed when I flashed my boobs at him upon my exit. I had just gotten seated in Trig when the intercom buzzed on and invited me to the principal's office.

I pulled my pillow over my head and screamed. Obviously, I didn't have to worry about telling mother about my expulsion from Saint Agnes Catholic School. I was a little surprised about that. Sure, I had a record of being somewhat of a trouble maker.

_**Somewhat?!**_ My conscience screamed back at me.

"Enough with the screaming already." I scolded my inner self.

_**You've ruined your senior year! **_

"Unngh…" I pulled the pillow off my head and cut the stereo off in time to hear my mother's next plea.

"Isabella… please open this door."

I sighed, got off the bed, and turned the lock to my door. Mom came in.

_**Look at her, look at the disappointment in her eyes**_.

Damn conscience.

"Isabella…"

"I know Mom, ok?"

"No, it's absolutely NOT ok Bella. By any stretch of the imagination. And this…this latest…Bella I'm just at a loss. I've spoken to your grandmother…Bella, I tried. But I just can't….I can't handle any more of this. Between you, taking care of Chris and now being pregnant…We've gotten you a plane ticket…"

"What?"

"Bella, it's for the best…obviously, I can't…I'm not doing something right…"

"But Mom…"

"No more buts Bells. You have 2 days to pack, tell you friends goodbye, then you'll be moving up to Seattle."

"What the FUCK Mom!!!"

"Do not scream at me. You did this to yourself Bella."

She backed out of the room, killing me with the look of complete and utter hopelessness in her eyes. I didn't have the heart to yell back, to hurl insults or objects at the door as it closed. I lay back on my bed, tears stinging my eyes.

_**She's right you know, you did this to yourself**_. Stupid, fucking conscience.

2 days later…Sunday

"Thank you for flying with us today. Please remain seated until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign. Enjoy your stay here in Seattle, Washington."

Enjoy my stay. I almost snorted out loud. More like banishment. I grabbed my duffel bag out of the compartment and shuffled in line behind grunge boys personified. Homage to alternative rock and the crisp Seattle plaids. I was supposed to meet Grandmother Harris outside with my luggage. First I had to stop off and unleash the 5 rum and cokes. Gotta love the 5 finger discount from the beverage cart. I still had at least 5 stowed away in my purse for later consumption.

I pushed my way past a strolling elderly couple and into the ladies bathroom. My cell phone rang as I took my seat on the throne. Grammy H flashed up at me. "Hello?"

"Bella? Honey is that you?"

"Yeah Grandmaw, we just landed, I'm in the bathroom, can I call you back?"

"Honey?! Lord I think I'm going to have to get a hearing aid. You're going to have to get a cab! My car broke down on the highway! I'm waiting for the tow truck!"

I held the phone a good foot off my ear as she yelled. Good God, I could almost smell the ben-gay and peppermint smell drift through the phone. "Ok Grandmaw!" I yelled back, half chuckling.

"You remember the address…1352 Pal…"

"Got it Grandmaw! See yah later!" I clicked the phone shut and sighed.

After collecting my luggage and trudging back up to the main floor, I stood outside in a line for a cab, buying a paper for the hell of it. Might as well know what was going on here in my new home. That time I did snort and got several odd glances because of it. The headline splayed across the front page:

_TWO MORE PEOPLE MISSING: Total now rises to 10_

Well fuck. Seems the news matched the weather here. I stepped up to the front of the line. "Welcome to Seattle Miss." The airport employee holding the umbrella said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ah, here's a cab for you. Let me put your stuff in the trunk." He opened the back door of the cab for me.

"Kay." I slid in, folding the newspaper and closing the door.

"Afternoon, where yah heading?"

"1352 Paloma Road. That's in Newport, any problem going that far."

"None at all." The trunk closed and we pulled away from the airport.

We drove along the interstate, north from Seattle. My mother had been born and raised in Newport. My Dad, Charlie, had lived there until he died about 5 years ago. We were never close. Mom left him not long after I was born, just another dead beat father. I heard from him maybe twice in my lifetime. I leaned my head back and slid on my headphones. Mr. Cab Man had been silent for the duration of the ride so far. His GPS spouting turns and exits. I shut my eyes and let the musical wonderment of Garbage's "I'm Only Happy When it Rains" flood my ears.

Sometime later I felt the cab pull to a stop; I guess I must have drifted off. I pulled off my headphones and opened my eyes. I looked around. We were on some dirt road surrounded on both sides by green moss, huge green trees, everywhere green.

"Excuse me sir? Where are we?" My heart started beating hard in my chest. He didn't answer. "Hey asshole?! Excuse me? Where are we?"

Slowly he turned around, "Doesn't really matter now, does it." In an instant his face changed….his eyes glowed and he was in the backseat with me. I didn't have time to hear the scream that came rushing out of my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Twilight or the Twilight characters**_

_God, I hurt. Seriously. I was freezing too._ I mentally ran through the wiggles.

Amazing what shit you remembered when you felt like you were dying. My mom always made me do the wiggles when I was younger and fell or hurt myself. Could I wiggle my finger, toes, you know the drill. "Well, I can fucking wiggle. So I can't be dead." I opened my eyes. I was in a dimly lit room, no windows, just a small lamp on a table in the corner.

Why they fuck am I lying on a table. Oh shit. _The greeness....the dirt road....that fucking lunatic cab driver._ "Fuck!" I yelled sitting up.

"Ah, young one. Such vulgar language. However quite astute...you indeed are not dead. Yet, anyway." Out of the shadow of the left hand corner of the room, a man emerged.

"Who the fuck are you?! Where am I?

"

"Silence..." he lifted a finger to his lips.

"Silence! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Where the hell is that goddamned cabby?" In a flash it felt like he was at me, his fist slammed into the side of my face hard. The darkness came back for me.

Voices were fading in and out... like when you try to listen to a radio station and you were just far enough out of reach for the signal that the song was raided by static and mixed with other songs. I could pick out the one voice. The older guy. "...2 choices...must die...fight." Then another, it may have been the cabby. It sounded almost female though. "...feisty" I tried to move my hands but couldn't. They had been restrained. This was not good. I blinked my eyes. It was still dim in the room.

"She's come to. Isabella?" It was the older guy from earlier and a woman. Younger than him, older than me. She was beautiful, long wispy blonde hair, dressed completely in a black. I nodded still not trusting my voice not to get me punched again.

"Isabella, please, I do not wish to silence you again. Do not force my hand. There are things we must discuss."

I unhinged my mouth, "Ok."

"Good girl. I am pleased to meet you. Isabella Swan, is it?" I nodded. Obviously they had been through my purse. Bastard better have left my cash alone.

"Isabella, my name is Aro, this is my friend, Rosalie. You met our recruiter earlier today, Caius."

"Recruiter?" I croaked out. _For what? The fucking Pretty Little Almost Dead Girl Militia?_ Rosalie chuckled. Aro arched his eyebrows.

"Sorry, dear...she made a joke." What the fuck?! The blonde, Rosalie laughed again.

"Do share, Rose."

"She's wondering what exactly we recruited her for."

"Ahh...and so she should. Isabella," he turned back to me. "We have a family here, a very special family. We'd like for you to join it. In fact, we hope that you will, as it is really the only way to keep you alive."

"Well," interrupted Rosalie, "That's not entirely true, Aro."

This seemed like a good a time as any to plead. "Please, please just let me go home. I won't tell anyone about the cabby, I won't tell them about this place, please..." my voice broke.

"Ah, dear Isabella, that is not a choice, I'm afraid. It's either this, or certain death."

Tears started forming, my heart racing, thoughts of my mother, my life, running through my mind.

"Aro, she's scared..."

"But of course dear Rose...Isabella, what we can offer you here is immortality... A life untouched by sickness, decay, a life of bliss... limitless strength. A life in which all your fantasies can come true." He paused. "Alas, you might not believe it looking at me, but I joined this family later in my life, which is one of the reasons I've asked Rosalie to join us. She was your age, 18, when she was turned. That and she has the uncanny ability of hearing your thoughts. Which comes in quite handy."

_Turn me? Shit she can read my mind... think of something stupid. Meatloaf...god I'd kill for some meatloaf._ Rosalie laughed heartily.

"She wants meatloaf." Aro almost giggled.

"Goodness, I haven't thought of real food in almost 200 years."

_What the hell? 200 years._ Rosalie nodded and moved to the edge of the table, looking over me.

"Aro was changed a long while ago. Myself, around 1910." She ran a ice cold hand over my forehead.

"How can that be?" I asked, shivering against her touch.

"When we turn, Isabella, we are frozen at that moment. We never age. Such a beauty you are dear..." Aro moved over.

"Isn't she? Caius has done us a great service if she chooses our way."

"Which...what way is that? What do you mean turn?"

"Ah, Isabella, to turn. To choose this life to become one of us, a vampire."

"A...a..vampire?!" I asked, my voice on the edge of squealing.

"Yes dear. A vampire." Rosalie said, stroking my hair.

"What," I cleared my throat. Tears flowing out of my eyes. "What if I don't choose to turn?"

"Then," Aro lowered his nose to my throat and inhaled sharply. He righted himself and smiled down at me. "Then, if you choose not to join us, you become supper."

I screamed. Loudly and for a very long time. They'd both been long gone by the time I stopped.

Smiling at me as they left me in the room.

"Vampires..." I managed to force the word past my lips again. I was automatically drawn back to all the horror movies I'd ever watched with vampires in them. The ways to protect myself from them. I looked around the room for anything. Garlic, a cross...

"Where's some fuckin holy water when you need it." I closed my eyes and laid my head back down on the hard table. Aro might have been close to my vision of what they should look like. Older guys, very pale. But Rosalie was the complete opposite. She looked like the poster girl for a tanning oil company. The only thing about her aside from her dress that made me believe their claim was her black eyes. I shook my head. This all had to be some kind of whack ass dream. I must be sleeping on the plane. That was the only logical explanation. I'd go back to sleep here, in my dream, wake up and everything would be right. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_***I do not own Twilight. Please excuse if there are grammatical errors in here. Trying to update and half sick with a cold. Enjoy and Please Review! :) **_

_**_________________________________________________________**_

Sometime later, I felt something near me. Startled I looked up and into Rosalies eyes. Shit, I wasn't on the plane. It hadn't been a dream.

She chuckled, "No Isabella, this is no dream." She sat down on the edge of the table. "Now, I'm going to unlock your wrists. There's no need to scream or run around. Violence will only shorten your life and our patience. We're underground, so there's no one outside to hear you, aside from others of our kind. Understood?"

"Yes mam."

She smiled and proceeded to unlock my wrists. "Now Isabella I'm sure you're bound to have questions, things you want answered, before you make your choice. That's why I am here. Aro thinks you can identify more with me than say himself or one of the older members. Please, dear, do sit up, I know how uncomfortable that table can be. Oh, also I have some food and drink waiting outside. Unfortunatley it isnt meatloaf," She smiled over at me, "But I'm sure you're famished."

I nodded, "That'd be great, thank you."

She went out of the room and returned almost in the same instant with a plate of food.

"Is moving really fast..."

"Yes, it is part of the vampire world. There are so many pluses Bella. I'm sorry, may I call you Bella?" I nodded and she smiled. "Wonderful. As I was saying, there are many benefits that await you if you choose. Extreme speed, physical strength, some are even given gifts of extra sensatory powers, like Aro said, I can see your thoughts. Theres another among us who was the ability to mentaly cause bodily harm." She shuddered slightly. "It's quite something to see. Is there any thing you want to know, Bella?"

"Its either I choose this way of life or I choose to die, right?"

She nodded.

"Will I be able to see my family again?" I choked up,

She sighed and laced her fingers together. "That depends. Some, after a while, can control themselves long enough to be around their family. At the same time, after the change, it takes a while to gain that control. Sometimes after a year or longer, your families have buried you in a manner of speaking. While we are undead, there are somethings that will trigger our human emotions more than others, I didn't want to put my family or myself through that."

I ate some more of the food she had brought in for me. My mom, her husband Chris, my sibling my mother was pregnant with... I threw my fork down as the tears came out in harsh sobs. Rosalie moved toward me and sat down, patting me on the back. We stayed like that for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"I do understand what you're feeling Bella. I know it is not pleasant and for that I apologize, but this life IS amazing. I don't think I'd trade it for anything."

I looked up at her in amazment. "You have to kill people, innocent people, to survive, you can't be with the ones you loved...how is that so amazing?"

She sighed and smiled at me. "There's really only so much I can tell you dear. You have to live it, experience it to truly appreciate it."

I gave her a smart ass smirk and went popped another chip in my mouth. "Ok, so..what was so bad about your human life that you'd rather have this one...how did you get changed?"

"Like you Bella, I had two choices, it was this or I die. I was never very religious, did not believe in God and the hereafter. This seemed like the obvious choice. As for how I got changed, it was summer and my family was at our home on the coast in Oregon. My beau at the time and I were out late on the beach. He left me to run back up to his parents house and steal us another bottle of wine...he hadn't been gone five minutes, I didn't even have time to run from the figure approaching me, I'm not even sure he heard me scream. When I opened my eyes..." She held her palms up and spread her arms out.

I rubbed my hands over my face a couple of times, then sat down the plate on the floor and got back up on the table. She chuckled.

"Its not very polite to read my thoughts, Rosalie."

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"Its this or die, right?"

"Yes."

"This seems like the obvious choice." I said, using her words to me earlier. I leaned my head over to the side. "Let's do it."

She leaned over to where our heads were inches away from each other. Her nose trailed lightly from the base of my neck up to my chin. I had a brief look in her eyes as they went seemingly even blacker, her mouth curled back and her face went ashen as she plunged into my neck with her sharpe teeth.


End file.
